


Cleanup on Aisle Me

by jennacide



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Kissing, M/M, Period Sex, Uncharacteristic Fluffiness, i don't know what happened either, i'm so mushy bc of valentine's day coming up, take this as a kylux valentine's day fic, they're actually not trying to beat the shit out of each other, trans!hux, who knows maybe it takes place on v day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennacide/pseuds/jennacide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But of course Hux had to get his period the one time Kylo Ren decided that he'd spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanup on Aisle Me

**Author's Note:**

> Like with pretty much everything I write, I've got no excuse. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I just really like the idea of Hux being trans and then of course, like with everything, I needed to bring the blood into it.  
> I don't understand the title, maybe I've been listening to too much Fall Out Boy.  
> If you'd like, check out my [tumblr!](http://unregisteredforceuser.tumblr.com/) It's full of all sorts of delicious goodness.

“Wha-?” Hux mumbled, jerking awake and looking around his room in confusion. Rubbing one eye with the heel of his hand, he shifted his body slightly to see what time it was- and realized what had woken him up a good two hours before he was supposed to. “Shit, shit,  _ shit, _ ” he hissed, feeling the blood slowly begin to seep out from between his legs and pool in a gross puddle in the crotch of his boxers. He cast a look at Kylo Ren, whose large frame was curled up beneath the sheets next to him, and groaned inwardly. Of  _ course _ he had to get his blasted period the one night that Kylo was staying in his bed.

Slowly, so as to not wake Kylo- or dislodge the blood held precariously between his clenched thighs- Hux inched his way out of bed. He thought he was doing well until-

“Mm, Hux?” A large hand reached out from the bulk of Kylo and gently grabbed his shoulder. “What’s going on?” His voice was deep and husky and coated in so much sleep that Hux felt terrible for having woken him up.

“It’s nothing,” Hux whispered back, gently sliding Kylo’s arm off his shoulder and placing it on the mattress. “I just have to pee.”

“No, no,” Kylo mumbled, reaching his long arms out past Hux and fumbling for the switch on the lamp. With a soft crackle of electricity, light enveloped the pair, revealing Kylo’s bleary-eyed expression of worry, and Hux’s own look of dread. “I smelled blood, what’s happening? Are you okay?”

Wincing, Hux brought his hand up to run it through his disheveled hair. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He gestured helplessly towards his crotch. “I just- that time of the month, you know?” He chuckled weakly, biting his bottom lip and averting his gaze from Kylo’s warm, brown eyes in shame. He was prepared for disgust, mockery, or indifference, but what he received took him completely off guard.

“Does it hurt?” Kylo asked softly, placing a hand on Hux’s thigh and rubbing small circles with his thumb in a soothing pattern. His face was full of genuine concern. “I can’t imagine how terrible that must be to endure.”

Hux blinked several times. Who was this man? Kylo Ren was not sweet, or compassionate. Yes, he was kind and could be gentle, but Hux had never seen him express authentic feelings of worry for another person before. “No, not really,” he stammered. “The cramps are awful, but the blood itself leaking out isn’t too bad.” He squirmed uneasily, feeling a trickle of blood ooze down his inner leg. “But I really do need to go take care of this, Kylo; I’m sorry.” He made to finish climbing out of bed, but was halted by Kylo’s grip increasing on his thigh.

“You don’t have to,” Kylo murmured, looking up at Hux, a glint of curiosity shining in his eyes. He shifted his body, throwing the stark white sheets off and climbing over Hux, pinning the smaller man beneath him. “You could stay here, in bed, with me, and let me take care of you.” He bent his head down and kissed Hux on the lips, licking his mouth open with his tongue. 

Hux shivered slightly and pushed into the kiss, relishing the feel of Kylo’s lips on his and the taste of Kylo’s tongue, which was gently probing his lax mouth. “Mmm, but the blood?” he asked thickly, beginning to feel wet in more than just one way.

“Blood can be washed out.” Kylo’s whispered reply was accompanied by him drawing back from Hux’s mouth and licking one thick stripe from the hollow of Hux’s throat and up his neck, to where he latched his mouth against the frenzied beat of his heart. His hands crept down to the hem of Hux’s grey sleeping shirt, and he tightly gripped it. “And you always look so pretty covered in it.” In one smooth motion, Kylo pulled Hux’s shirt off and then his own, baring their chests. The two men were now clad in nothing more than their thin undergarments. 

Kylo bent again, this time to pepper Hux’s freckled chest with kisses. He latched his mouth around one of Hux’s erect nipples and sucked, eliciting a sharp gasp.

“Ohh, shit,” Hux moaned wantonly, closing his eyes and rolling his head back and forth against his pillow as Kylo continued to lavish his aching chest with attention. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his legs around Kylo’s waist and press him against his aching core, but his fear of spilling blood all over the bed stopped him. 

Kylo slithered down Hux’s belly, pressing soft kisses all over as he went. A rosy orange patch of hair poked from the waistband of Hux’s boxers, and Kylo nuzzled his face into it. His hands came down to grip Hux’s thighs, and he slowly spread them. He watched in fascination as a rusty stain bloomed across Hux’s boxers, and continued out onto the sheets, sullying them. “How magnificent,” Kylo whispered in wonder, eyes lighting up. 

Hux bit his lip and raised a shaky hand to his face as he felt Kylo sink his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and tug them down and off his legs, carelessly flinging them off into the room somewhere. He cried out and ran a hand through his hair as he felt Kylo tentatively trace his bloody folds with the pads of his fingers. He slipped two inside Hux, and Hux involuntarily clenched around them, drawing them in deeper. Kylo used his thumb to press the slightest amount of pressure against Hux’s clit, causing him to let out a choked off moan. 

“Oh, oh, Kylo,” Hux whimpered, body burning hot and flushed as Kylo continued to finger him. He began to buck his hips up, and Kylo had to place his free hand on Hux’s pelvis to keep him still, fingers curling in the soft nest of hair. His thumb reached down to join the other in stroking Hux’s engorged clit, and Hux’s mouth opened in a wordless shout and his whole frame shook in pleasure. A small squeak escaped as his back arched off the bed, and he collapsed, panting, as Kylo withdrew his fingers from Hux’s wet heat, now glistening with a combination of blood and Hux’s release. 

Kylo reached up to grasp Hux’s cheek, leaving a bloody handprint across it. Hux moaned in desire as Kylo’s thumb found its way into his mouth, and he closed his lips around it, looking up at Kylo through his long eyelashes with pupils blown so wide that only a sliver of blue was visible. Dragging his hand down across Hux’s neck and chest and leaving a dark smear of blood, Kylo made his way back down to Hux’s crotch. “Let’s try something a little more fun this time.” Blood coated the insides of Hux’s still-quivering thighs, and Kylo pressed his hands against them, coating his fingers. He pushed Hux’s legs even further apart and brought his face directly up to Hux’s pussy, where blood was still steadily dripping out and soaking into the sheets.

“N- no, you can’t,” Hux protested, shaking his head back and forth. “It’s not clean, it’s dirty, you can’t-” 

The rest of his argument was cut off as he keened, a thin, reedy sound that was music to Kylo’s ears. The knight smiled wickedly against Hux as Hux’s hands tightly gripped his hair at the root and tugged his mouth harshly against him. Kylo obliged to Hux’s unspoken request, driving his face even further into Hux’s pussy. He fucked Hux’s aching hole with his tongue and fingers, his long nose doing the job of stimulating the poor man’s throbbing clit. Kylo could feel his own arousal within his boxers, and he dropped to his belly on the bed before Hux, thrusting his hips roughly into the mattress, trying to get some friction on his neglected cock. 

Hux noticed Kylo’s frantic movements and bucked his own hips up into Kylo’s mouth, trying to get his attention. Kylo looked up over Hux’s pelvis at him, he eyes questioning, and Hux felt himself go limp. His hands tightened in Kylo’s hair and he ground the knight’s face into his pussy, throwing his head back and wailing as he came a second time. Kylo continued to lick him through it, until Hux released his grip on the long, dark hair and Kylo could come up for air.

“Oh, fuck me,” Hux panted, scooting his body down so that he could  _ finally _ wrap his legs around Kylo’s waist. He used his feet to push Kylo’s boxers down his thighs, freeing his aching cock, and enjoying the slide of it against his slick wetness. Kylo smiled, the lower part of his face a mask of blood. 

“With pleasure, General.” He slid himself into Hux’s tight, wet heat, and both men groaned in unison. 

“Kiss me,” Hux begged, and Kylo obliged, marking Hux’s face and throat with his own blood. Hux tasted the coppery tang and salty sweetness of his blood mixed with his cum, and the  _ wrongness  _ of it all turned him on more than anything else that had already happened. He threw his arms around Kylo’s neck and kissed him back with a fierce passion. Kylo grunted and gripped the undersides of Hux’s thighs, drawing him in closer to have a better position to ruthlessly pound in and out of the redhead. 

Hux came a third time, stifling his cry by biting into the thick muscle of Kylo’s bicep. Kylo shuddered at the feeling of Hux’s inner muscles clenching around his cock and drawing him in further. He moaned desperately and began to snap his hips back and forth even faster, desperate to come. 

“Please,” Hux, whispered, falling limp in Kylo’s arms. Kylo moved his hands up, supporting Hux’s back while also cradling his head against his chest in a protective manner. 

One final thrust and Kylo was coming, a low moan of pleasure seeping from his throat. He and Hux collapsed next to each other, both panting and sweaty and covered in streaks and splotches of Hux’s blood.

“Can you wake me in an hour?” Hux asked drowsily, his three orgasms having thoroughly tired him out. He pulled one stained sheet up around himself, so longer caring about the blood.

“Yes,” Kylo replied, but Hux was almost already asleep. Smiling to himself, Kylo leaned across Hux and grabbed the comm that Hux took with him everywhere. He quickly typed out a message to Phasma and several other commanders, letting them know that the general was going to be several hours late that morning. He sent another to the cleaning droids, requesting a new set of sheets be brought in. Red, preferably, if they had any.

**Author's Note:**

> It got a little more sappy than I was hoping but tbh I'm okay with that! I think it's important to show that their relationship is more than just like angry hate-filled quickies in a bathroom stall. (Although I do appreciate that aesthetic) I was also laughing pretty much the whole way through writing it because I just had the document titled "*slams hands on desk* period sex period sex perio"


End file.
